St Patrick's Day Mystery
by The Mome Raths Outgrabe
Summary: Thor tries to talk Loki into celebrating St. Patrick's day with him. Part of the Holiday Series.


Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers

A/N: Thanks so much to my beta wir-sind-die-LOKI.

Timeline: Happens after Christmas Confusion.

* * *

"No." Loki said firmly with a shake of his head.

The two brothers were talking on old Asgardian communicators; it was how they always spoke to each other between holidays. Loki had gifted Thor with one years ago. All Thor could see was Loki's face, who looked decidedly unimpressed.

"But Loki, it's St. Patrick's day!" Thor said excitedly almost bouncing in his seat.

"St. Patrick's day isn't a holiday unless you're Religious, Irish or like to drink in excess, none of which applies to me." Loki said with a roll of his eyes.

"But Loki it's a holiday!" Thor whined. He wanted to see Loki and holidays were the only days that Loki would allow it.

"It's a holiday for drunks." Loki countered with a shake of his head. "I know how happy you are to drink yourself to excess, but you know that I've never been fond of that kind of thing."

"I would think that you would like St. Patrick's Day." Thor grumbled, pouting slightly.

"Just because I like the colour green and the holiday celebrates it in excess doesn't mean that I am or should be fond of it." Loki said with a roll of his eyes.

"Please." Thor resorted to begging in a last ditch attempt to sway his brother's mind.

Loki rolled his eyes and huffed. "You sound like a Midgardian child."

"I'd Rather be a Midgardian child than stuffy and boring." Thor grumbled back, for a moment worried that he had hurt Loki's feelings. Loki merely smiled.

"Thor, Thor, Thor, what in the world makes you think I'm boring?" Loki smirked.

Thor sighed, it was true, his brother was many things, but boring certainly wasn't one of them. Especially considering the holiday that was coming up, April fool's day may as well be called 'Loki makes you a fool day'.

"That one's not a real holiday either." Thor grumbled. That was one holiday he'd rather they didn't spend together. Loki had once they had started spending the holidays together had always gone all out on April fools day. Loki's smile indicated he had something similar to the last years in mind. Still, while Loki's pranks on April fools were unpleasant they weren't deadly and it was the only holiday that was usually unpleasant.

"Are you sure you won't come. We don't have to drink." Thor offered even though that was the activity he wanted to do.

"Thor, we still have Easter, it's not that far away." Loki said with an indulgent smile.

"Or we could actually go do something not on a holiday." Thor suggested.

"Like what?" Loki asked with a slightly puzzled smile.

"We could go out and do something, or we could watch a movie, or play games, or something." Thor suggested eagerly.

Loki's face suddenly drained of all emotion, Thor frowned as it didn't usually bode well when Loki did that. It also usually meant he was hiding something, either an emotion or something else.

"Thor," Loki said slowly, as if he was having to think over his words carefully. "I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" Thor asked with a frown.

"Thor, Easters is only two weeks after St. Patrick's day." Loki said instead.

"Loki." Thor pushed when Loki still didn't answer the question.

"Thor, please." Loki begged, and after a moment Thor nodded reluctantly. Loki hardly ever used that word. Until Easter it was then, even if that was quite a ways away and he hadn't seen him since the glimpse he had caught of him on Valentine's day. He could manage without seeing Loki for two more weeks.

"I'm sure you can get your friends to go." Loki nodded as he was sure of that as well, only he had wanted to spend the time with Loki.

"Stop making that kicked puppy face." Loki told him sternly.

Thor frowned at the Midgardian expression and the fact that Loki had used it. He supposed that Loki was getting more acquainted with Midgardian life and culture. Thor was as well, he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"I do not look like a kicked puppy." Thor said refuting Loki's claim.

"Yes you do." Loki insisted.

"I do not!" Thor denied vehemently.

"You very much did."

"Did not." Thor said folded his arms against his chest.

"Did too." Loki said echoing Thor's motion.

"Did not!" Thor shouted again.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did-" Loki eyes looked away from the screen.

"I have to go. I'll call you later." Loki said and abruptly the screen went black. Thor stared at the screen for a long moment. It had been awhile since Loki had disconnected from their conversations so abruptly. Thor sighed, Easter it was then.

~o~

Thor was on his fifth beer. It was a such a shame that it required so many beers get him even slightly intoxicated. Bruce had once said that It had something to do with his Asgardian body compared to the human body. Bruce had explained it to him once, but after he had explained the first part Thor hadn't been very interested in learning anything else.

The mood in the tower was jovial, but Thor still yearned for his brother's presence. Thor felt someone sit down next to him. He looked over and saw Tony drinking scotch, this human more than most seemed also to have a high alcohol tolerance, though he believed it had more to do with the high amount of alcohol he drank, rather than physiology or matters of metabolism. Tony looked at Thor's half finished beer.

"I can get you something better." he offered.

"I don't mind." Thor said swallowing another gulp of his beer. Getting used to Midgardian alcohol had taken some time but he had, eventually.

"Suit yourself." Tony said before taking another gulp of scotch. "You look unhappy." Tony noted almost absentmindedly.

"Loki wouldn't come and he cut off our conversation abruptly, and hasn't gotten back to me since." Thor confessed.

"Of course it's about Loki." Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm worried about him." Thor admitted.

"Thor, the guy when toe to toe with the Hulk - and survived. Granted, I don't think the Hulk was trying to kill him, but the dude's like a cockroach. Even when you think he's dead, he's not really dead." Thor didn't like the way that Tony had phrased it but he wasn't wrong and his words were still comforting.

"Besides, he's not the only one who refused an invitation to our shindig."

"Rob?" Thor guessed as he was the only person he could think of that Tony would ask, and who would refuse. Tony nodded.

"He's a hard nut to crack. I had to follow him home to find out where he lived. Which could possibly be why he said no when I asked him. He wasn't fond of me finding out where he lived." In response to Thor's look of surprised Tony added.

"I'm not a stalker, you know. I just don't like secrets and the guy has a ton of them. Plus he's a genius like me. Have I told you about his security?" Thor rolled his eyes.

"Only about a million times."

If Thor had not been aware of Tony's love for Pepper then it was entirely possible that, he could mistake Tony's curiosity and admiration as a crush, but it was just what it was curiosity and admiration.

Tony loved having someone who understood him when he talked and made items of a highly technological nature. He didn't seem to care that the two of them were rivals. Rob was the head of Go Technologies which was Stark Industries biggest competitor. It was the only industry that made things that paralleled Tony's stuff and some of it somehow was beyond Tony's tech.

Tony's fascination had started when he had tried to hack into Rob's company and hadn't been able to get to the core, just some surface files. Tony had been able to hack S.H.I.E.L.D and really anything he had tried to hack, not being able to hack the guy's company had started it all. Tony's initial fascination only grew when Rob was completely uninterested in having anything to do with him. His friend was a peculiar man. Tony had won him over eventually, although it had taken some time.

"Well at least I know where he lives. Loki's lived on earth for more than ten years and you still have no clue where he lives, or what he does between Holidays." Thor opened his mouth, although he wasn't sure for what reason.

It wasn't like he could refute Tony's claim. It had bothering him for a long time but recently more than usual, he had had enough of not knowing.

"No I don't, but I'm going to figure it out." Thor said determined to do just that.

* * *

Thanks so much to everyone who reads these and especially those who review I appreciate it so much. :)


End file.
